Just Be You
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Tidak perlu berubah, cukup cintai aku dengan caramu. Karena kau tak pernah gagal membuatku bahagia.../AraHika fic. contains implicit scene, dare to read?


_"… Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu, karena aku mencintaimu, selamanya …."_

Dan adegan ciuman pun terpampang di layar lebar, disusul oleh _ending theme song _ala film romansa dan lampu bioskop yang menyala secara berurutan.

Seorang remaja berambut sewarna bata, Sena Arata, menghela napas lega karena film yang diputar selama seratus duapuluh menit lebih itu berakhir dengan manis.

"Syukurlah, mereka berakhir dengan bahagia …." ucap Arata dengan senyumannya yang lebih cerah dari lampu studio X saat itu.

Hikaru menatap remaja lelaki yang resmi setengah tahun menjadi kekasihnya tersebut dengan pandangan bingung.

'_Padahal ini kan hanya film.' _batin si rambut _blonde_.

"_Ne, _Hikaru, filmnya bagus ya?" celetuk Arata.

"_U-Uhn_," yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan cepat.

"Lucu ya, ada orang yang rela berubah demi orang yang dicintainya sampai seperti itu …." ujar si rambut bata sembari terkekeh pelan.

"… Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, selama perubahan yang dibuatnya mempunyai nilai positif." lanjut Arata kemudian.

Masih memandangi Arata dengan wajah datarnya, Hikaru berpikir akan sesuatu.

'_Berubah, ya?'_

* * *

**Just Be You**

**Disclaimer: Danball Senki Wars belongs to Level-5 inc. | cover belongs to its artist.  
I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: AR, possibly OOC, shounen-ai, lime implicit, possibly typo, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sepulang dari kencan mereka, Arata dan Hikaru langsung melenggang ke kamar nomor tiga kosong dua yang telah mereka tempati sejak awal kepindahan ke Sekolah Kamui Daimon itu.

"Capeknya …." ujar si remaja bersurai bata, sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Hei, itu ranjangku!" seru Hikaru.

"Biarin, memangnya kenapa?" tanya pemilik iris _indigo _itu, sedikit nge_troll_.

Hikaru mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau kan punya ranjang sendiri!" renggutnya seraya menggusur tubuh sang kekasih dari daerah kekuasaannya.

"Iya, iya … Hikaru galaknya nggak berubah ya, hehe …."

"Apa?"

"I-itu ada semut lewat," ucap Arata dengan ritme cepat kemudian memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

Hikaru menghela napas kemudian memalingkan dirinya pada jendela kamar yang terbuka, tidak ingin menanggapi sanggahan Arata yang kelewat _absurd_ itu.

"_Ne_, aku mandi duluan ya, Hikaru?" suara remaja berambut bata itu terdengar setelah beberapa detik mereka terdiam.

"Iya."

Selama kekasihnya itu pergi mandi, remaja bermahkota _blonde _itu sibuk melayangkan pikirannya sembari menatap langit senja yang didominasi warna jingga.

'_Sudah enam bulan, ya …?'_

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum tipis bersamaan dengan tergelarnya layar proyeksi yang menayangkan kembali saat-saat dimana Arata menyatakan perasaan terpendamnya pada Hikaru.

Ia bersumpah, tak ada momen yang paling membahagiakan dan menggetarkan relung hatinya selain ketika si remaja bersurai bata itu melantunkan sebuah pernyataan bahwa hanya dirinya, Hoshihara Hikaru seorang, yang membuat ia terpikat.

Kemudian proyektor masa lalu menayangkan sesuatu yang belum lama ini berlangsung, saat kali pertama kedua insan tersebut saling memagut, melakukan transmisi sinyal-sinyal cinta yang semakin kuat di antara mereka, membuat keduanya bersimbah peluh setelah menelusuri peta tubuh masing-masing.

Lalu jemari remaja bersurai _blonde _itu menyentuh kulit lehernya perlahan, sekadar memastikan bahwa jejak hasil telusuran kekasihnya itu masih berada di sana.

Ada perasaan mendesir dalam hatinya kala bagian itu kembali terjamah—perasaan yang hangat.

Hikaru ingat betul bagaimana Arata memperlakukannya saat itu—begitu lembut, begitu memabukkan.

Namun perasaan hangat itu menguap seketika, kala ia menyadari bagaimana cara ia memperlakukan Arata selama ini.

Remaja beriris biru gelap itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, bersandar pada dinding seraya memeluk kedua lututnya. Helaan napas lolos dari indera penciumannya.

Adalah kebenaran mutlak bahwa Hikaru saat ini—dan seterusnya—sangat menyayangi Arata sebagai pengisi kehampaan dalam dirinya. Bukan dusta jika Hikaru mengakui bahwa selama ini ia menyukai setiap hal yang dilakukan Arata padanya, entah itu masuk akal atau tidak.

Tapi semua perasaan itu berbanding seratus delapanpuluh derajat dari apa yang diperbuatnya pada remaja beriris _indigo _tersebut. Ia kerap kali melakukan kekerasan kecil dan bersikap dingin pada sosok yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

Arata jelas tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu—malah menganggapnya sebuah ungkapan kasih sayang dari Hikaru—remaja tersebut tetap memperlakukannya seperti biasa, menyayanginya sebagaimana mestinya.

Dan demi Penguasa Alam Semesta, Hikaru merasa bersalah karenanya.

Buliran kristal bening yang terbendung di sudut matanya nyaris saja terjatuh kalau ia tak mendengar suara decitan pintu kamar yang dibuka oleh sosok yang sedari tadi menggerayangi pikirannya.

"Hikaru? Kukira kau sedang mandi," ujar Arata, dengan handuk putih yang menggantung di lehernya sembari menutup kembali daun pintu di belakangnya.

Nyaris berbisik, Hikaru menjawab. "Tidak …."

Remaja yang tengah mengacak surai sewarna batanya itu menoleh saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kekasihnya. "Hikaru, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Masih sepelan tadi, surai _blonde _itu menjawab. "Tidak apa-apa …."

Insting Arata mengatakan kalau saat ini kekasihnya tengah menyatakan sebuah kebohongan, maka ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak, menghampiri sosok yang terduduk di atas ranjang itu seraya merangkulnya dalam dekapan.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" kata remaja beriris _indigo _itu.

'_Lama, sudah lama sekali.' _Hikaru menyuarakan jawaban dalam hatinya.

"Ceritakan saja jika kau punya masalah, aku pasti mendengarkan."

'_Ini bukan masalah yang bisa diterjemahkan ke dalam kata-kata._' batin Hikaru lagi.

Sesaat Arata terdiam, kemudian memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ketimbang memaksa kekasihnya yang _tsundere _level dewa itu untuk bercerita.

"_Ne, _apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Remaja bersurai _blonde _itu terhenyak mendengarnya—terlihat dari bahunya yang sedikit berjengit.

Tentu, tentu saja ada. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar diinginkannya saat ini.

"Aku …." pemilik iris biru gelap itu membuka mulutnya.

"Ya?"

"… Ingin melakukan_nya _lagi denganmu …."

Sepasang mata _indigo _Arata mengerjap. "Eh? Apa?"

Tak memberi kesempatan bagi remaja bersurai bata itu untuk meredakan rasa herannya, kedua tangan mungil Hikaru—yang entah bagaimana bisa—menghempaskan tubuh kekasihnya ke ranjang berlapis selimut biru miliknya dan bergegas mengabsen satu per satu kancing yang melekat di baju piyama Arata sebelum meloloskannya.

"H-Hikaru …?"

Tanpa dikomando, surai _blonde _itu pun memagut selaput tipis merah muda yang barusan bersuara, membungkam lisannya agar tidak mendistraksi _sesuatu yang ia inginkan_.

Selanjutnya Hikaru melakukan seperti yang Arata lakukan padanya beberapa waktu lalu—memeta setiap sudut tubuhnya—dan dihujani apresiasi berupa suara-suara yang bernada tak beraturan dari lisan remaja bersurai bata itu.

Sesaat pemilik marga Hoshihara itu merasa dirinya di atas angin, hingga Arata memanggil namanya dengan napas yang tersengal.

"Hika … _hhh _... ru … su … dah …."

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, remaja bersurai _blonde _itu pun menarik diri. Dilihatnya saat ini raut wajah sang kekasih yang menyiratkan ekspresi antara bingung, terkejut, dan sedikit bahagia.

"A-Arata …."

Setelah mengatur napasnya, remaja beriris _indigo _itu pun beringsut bangun seraya menggenggam kedua bahu Hikaru.

"Kau … kenapa …?"

Lagi-lagi itu yang ia tanyakan.

Iris biru gelap yang tertanam di matanya hanya menatap lurus pada sang _indigo_. Pertanyaan itu telak membuatnya bungkam.

Ternyata Arata belum paham tentang _sesuatu yang ia inginkan_.

Perlahan dan semakin jelas, isak tangis pun terdengar dari remaja bersurai _blonde _tersebut, membuat sosok di hadapannya panik bukan kepalang.

"Hi-Hikaru?! Sstt … ja-jangan menangis … aduh …." Arata pun bergegas membawa tubuh kekasihnya dalam dekapan dan mengusap helaian _blonde _Hikaru pelan.

Kekecewaan yang ia rasakan membuatnya menyerah dan menjatuhkan diri sepenuhnya ke dalam hangat yang selalu dipancarkan oleh Arata. Hikaru merasa gagal, benar-benar gagal.

Masih dalam posisi saling mendekap, remaja bersurai bata itu kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah kesekian kalinya ia ulangi, "Hikaru, sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Di antara isakannya, terdengar suara lirih menyahut. "A-aku … _hiks _… i-ingin membuatmu … _hiks _… bahagia, Arata …."

Tertegun, Arata menghentikan aktivitas tangannya yang mengusap helaian _blonde _itu. "Membuatku bahagia …?"

"Selama ini, aku … _hiks _… selalu bersikap dingin padamu … makanya, aku … _hiks _…."

Manik hitam dalam iris _indigo _itu pun membulat sempurna ketika akhirnya ia menyadari ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

Agak menahan tawa, Arata pun memeluk Hikaru semakin erat. "Ya ampun … jadi karena itu … oh, astaga, kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"_Hiks _… berhenti bertanya 'kenapa', bodoh! aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya padamu …." seru pemilik iris biru gelap itu seraya memukul pelan punggung Arata.

"Ahaha … iya, iya. Maafkan kekasihmu yang bodoh ini, Hikaru …." ujar Arata lembut.

Hikaru semakin melesakkan wajahnya ke dada remaja bersurai bata tersebut. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, bodoh. Aku telah gagal …."

Arata tersenyum. "Tidak, kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku bahagia."

"Tapi aku ingin berubah … menjadi selembut dirimu, sehangat dirimu …."

"Tidak perlu, sayang … tetap cintai aku dengan caramu," remaja bersurai bata itu berucap.

"Arata … _hiks _…."

Lagi-lagi Arata tersenyum. "Jangan menangis …." bisiknya.

—_END_—

* * *

note: ...WHAT IS DIS!? *heh*

*berdiri di bawah AC* hem... oke, jadi ini tuh pertamanya saya nggak nyangka bakal ngelanjutin draft yang udah kekubur (agak) dalem di folder saya ini, lebih-lebih gak nyangka kalo saya bakal membuatnya jadi seperti ini...

padahal... seinget saya plot awalnya gak begini... oh, fak High School DxD OVA!  
*kemudian dikepret karena kebanyakan curcol*

anw, thanks to lagu Overload-eh Overboad-yang udah nemenin saya selama ngetik fic ini, dan juga kamu yang telah membaca fic absurd ini gyahahahah... *dikepret V2*

yosh, silakan sampaikan pesan-pesan anda di kotak review 'w')b

Be Positive,  
Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
